Installment
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: When New Vocaloids are installed what goes though the other original Vocaloids heads. What kinds of relationships are formed or what Enemies are made. How do the Vocaloids old and new get along with each other.
1. Welcome

Welcome

The Mansion was in complete chaos as the Vocaloids eagerly waited for the newest parts of the family. Sure they were just Androids but they were all programmed with feelings. The two that were just introduced a few days ago acted differently. Ivory the twin with the white hair and flowing clothes jumped up and down excited for the new friends that she was hoping she could make while her twin sister Ebony was sitting silently on the couch with the amazingly somber Haku.

The Master walked into the room seeing all the androids gathered together waiting for the newest ones to arrive. The whole room was full of the colorful group and proved to show just how many androids there truly were. "Do we really need more androids?"Asked the master to no one in particular, suddenly an almost silent voice answered his question. "Well I think the creators are just trying to keep busy."

The master turned around and saw Ebony, her piercing red eye looking at him in a relaxed way while her gray one was hidden away under her silky black bangs. "That may be true but I'm just saying maybe they could take a break." Ebony laughed quietly then walked back to the couch to get out of the crowd that had now assembled.

A few more minutes passed and finally the doorknob began to turn and for once that room was completely silent. Everyone was looking at the door hoping to see the newest androids, Except for Haku who had passed out on the couch; Neru Who was texting and I who was too caught up in my book to even care.

Through the door came one of the engineers followed by two people, the first was male his hair was black and cut short and choppy with silver tips. Atop his head was a pair of dark sunglasses. His clothes were somewhat ordinary; his top was a short sleeved blue shirt over a long sleeved black shirt. His pants were a bark blue; he wore grey sneakers on his feet and a silver headband was loosely wrapped around his wrist.

The second one to come in was female her hair was long and was a shade of black that would probably be called Midnight black; around her neck was a red choker necklace with a small pink diamond hanging down. Her outfit consisted of a large pink sweater a large red ribbon tied loosely around her waist and a black mini skirt. On her legs were black tights with white stripes and knee high black boots.

The two of them stared at the crowd standing before them probably surprised by the number of people that were just like them and probably looked like a rainbow in human forms. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy that you two were finally finished!" Ebony spared a look from her book and saw that it was her sister Ivory was the one who made the outburst and was now holding the two new additions in a tight hug.

Slowly she got up and walked over to the door and through the crowd that had gathered. She quietly tapped her sister on the shoulder, when her sister turned Ebony slapped Ivory upside her face, she greeted the newest androids, and then walked away with her sister in tow.

Ebony pushed her sister to the couch, then sat next to her as the Engineers finally got over the shock of Ivory's outburst They finally introduced the new Vocaloids. After gesturing to the male he spoke. "This one here is Tamashi Zero." Zero gave a small nod in acknowledgment as the engineer then gestured to the female who was slightly younger. "and this one is Seize Kira." She gave a small wave as the Engineer spoke one last time and left. "I hope that all of you will treat these two with kindness and as one of the family." After that the vocaloids slowly went up and introduced themselves one by one.

Yowane Haku who had finally snapped out of her drunken daze even introduced herself along with Akita Neru who put down her cell phone. Ebony on the other hand walked away feeling slightly bad for the two having to try and remember all these names.


	2. Confusion

**A.N. so here is the second chapter it is longer than the fist but still quite short but oh well. Also while I am here I would like to tell you all who are reading this I will try to update this story at least twice a week so that I can still try to update my other stories that I would be very happy if you read them cause they aren't that bad And I would like it if you do read them if you would review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ebony and Ivory the other OCs belong to their owners along with the actual Vocaloid.**

* * *

Confusion

A few days have passed since Zero and Kira have been introduced to the rest of the androids and they were still having trouble remembering all the names along with the faces. The two of them were looking around the large building trying to find their own things, Zero was looking for some wine to enjoy while Kira was looking for a quiet spot to sit and observe the other androids.

Within the large mansion they both had a fear of getting lost so the next android they past they decided to ask them for directions. They made a Quick left at the end of the hall way that they were walking down and ran into a vocaloid. He had soft pink hair with a black knit hat covering most of it and a black and white hoodie covering the rest.

"Hey are you two lost or something?" asked the pink haired Android in a monotone voice. "Yeah do you know where I might be able get some wine, ummm?" Zero stopped trying to remember this androids name. The pink haired Android tilted his head to the left in confusion. " Sorry but I think we are at a loss of your name." Said Kira quietly almost embarrassed. The pink haired android gave a small knowing smile.

"That's okay, I mean it is kinda hard remembering dozens of names in a few days." He stopped and held out his hand. "The names VY2 Yuuma, but Yuuma is fine." Both Zero and Kira shook his hand introducing themselves once again.

Suddenly a loud girly voice resounded through the hall. "YUUMA WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!" Yuuma turned around and stared down the hallway while muttering something under his breath. He turned back around and faced the two androids. "Yeah Zero I know where you can get a good drink, follow me." With that he began walking in the direction away from the girl's voice that sounded vaguely familiar to the two new androids.

After a few minutes of walking in what seemed like a completely random path they came to a simple wooden door Yuuma opened it and inside were a few female androids passed out at the counter and a few others playing pool in the corner. "Hey Yuuma been awhile since you've came in for a drink." said one of the female androids at the counter who wasn't passed out. Yuuma turned and spoke to the woman who was dressed in red. "Meiko you know that I don't drink."

The woman looked shocked the looked like she knew something that the rest of the androids did not. "Come now Yuuma, you and I both know that that's not true." Said Meiko everyone else in the room had now stopped what they were doing and were now listening in on this interesting conversation. Yuuma looked down to the ground a look of embarrassment crossing his face as he began thinking of what Meiko had mentioned.

"Meiko please I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that." Yuuma said under his breath. Kira and Zero looked between the two wondering what exactly had happened between them to make them like this. Kira sat down on a nearby couch just wanting to observe how this would play out. Zero on the other hand went to the counter and got his wine that he wanted, while Yuuma and Meiko continued their chat.

Zero soon sat on the couch next to Kira careful not to spill his drink. "So what do you think happened?" Asked Zero after a few seconds. Kira looked over to him confused by his outburst. Zero then continued to explain himself. "I mean with Yuuma and that Meiko chick, what do you think happened?" Kira simply shook her head then continued to observe to conversation between the two androids as well as the pool game going on in the corner.

Suddenly from behind the two came a dark yet still girly voice. "Yuuma I found you." Kira and Zero turned around simultaneously and found a silver haired blue eyed girl hiding behind the couch. Suddenly they remembered why that voice sounded so familiar. It was the voice of the girl that had pulled them into a tight hug on the first day that they arrived.

"YOU!" the three of them yelled simultaneously drawing attention to themselves. After a few awkward seconds the three sat down silently and then began talking between each other. "Yell to tell you the truth I was only looking for Yuu-Chan I never expected to find you to as well."

"Yuu-Chan?" Zero and Kira asked at the same time. The silver haired female then explained how she gave Yuuma the nickname Yuu-Chan. Kira smirked to herself while Zero Laughed loudly catching everyone's attention.

Yuuma turned as well catching Ivory's gaze he them backed away hoping to get away from the silver haired girl. Ivory turned to the two androids next to her, "Oh and my sister Ebony wanted me to apologize for what I did when you first got here." Zero and Kira simply nodded because it didn't really bother them but if her sister made her apologize then they wouldn't say anything. "So where is this sister of yours I don't think we've met her yet." Said Zero after he took a sip of the wine in his hand, Ebony thought for a moment trying to remember where her sister might be.

A few minutes passed in silence; Zero and Kira forgot all about the question when Ivory stood up excitedly while yelling "I remember!" Zero and Kira turned surprised by Ivory's outburst "What did you remember?" asked Kira after she got over the initial shock of the outburst. Ivory beamed as she spoke. "I remember where my sister might be." Ivory said as she sat back down still smiling. "Ebony is either in her bedroom reading, in the living room, again probably reading, or if she is in neither of those rooms she is probably recording a song."

The two of them looked at her, than relaxed as they continued to sit in silence. Kira looked back at the pool game that was just ending and watched as some of the androids walked over to the counter while two of them came over to the three sitting on the couch. Both of them were older and female, one had long blond hair that touched reached the back of her knees and was everywhere then on top of her head were cat like ears. The other had deep pink hair that was slightly shorter and caring blue eyes.

"Hey do you three want to play Pool with us?" asked the blond. Kira looked up at the two females then shook her head "No thank you." She said politely as she stood. "Zero come on let's try to find our way through this place." Zero looked up after her placed his long ago empty glass down. "Kay fine," Zero paused as he stood. "Let's try not to get lost this time though." Zero finished with a hint of Sarcasm. With that the two of them exited telling Yuuma that they were leaving.

* * *

**A.N. so yeah same as I said at the top I will try to update this story at least twice a week maybe more but not the weekends I will save the weekend for my other stories. so until next time Samansa-chan147 Out.**


	3. Childish Behavior

**A.N. So third Chapter sorry for the wait I just caught writer's block for this chapter but I am going to get it done for you guys. Also I added another OC into this Chapter so I hope that you enjoy it I kinda enjoyed typing it. So I don't really know when I will get the next chapter up but that is for later this is for now.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Vocaloid or OCs me only own Ebony and Ivory.**

* * *

**OCs used in this chapter.**

Zero Tamashi given by tusake16

Kira Seiza given by Yugao702

Gabriel Devine given by Gabriel The Demon

* * *

Childish Behavior

"So where do you want to go now?" Zero asked as he and Kira were walking down the hallway. "Just somewhere quiet." Was all Kira said as the two continued walking. A few minutes of walking in silence passed and a soft friendly yelling voice resounded through the hallway surprising the two androids. "Gabe, give me back my book!" Suddenly as the two peeked around the corner they saw a boy around the age of 14 running laughing while he was running with a book held against his chest.

"You got to catch me first!" he yelled back to whoever was chasing him. He turned the corner then ran into Zero and Kira who looked down at the boy curious about who was chasing him. Before either Kira or Zero could ask any questions the female's voice from before yelled back to the boy, only this time she was closer than before.

"You had better hope that I don't catch you, you little brat!" With that the boy ran off laughing as he ran yet again. A minute passed as Zero and Kira tried to figure out what exactly happened in front of them. Suddenly a teen around the age of 18 came running around the corner and stopped n front of the two panting hard. Her hair was black and her long bangs were covering up one of her eyes while the other was in full view. In the back her hair was cut short and close to her head.

She looked up and noticed the two androids standing over her. "Hey you two wouldn't happen to have seen a boy with messed up black hair run through here have you?" she asked still trying to catch her breath. The two nodded their heads then pointed down the hall that the boy just ran through.

The girl stood up still trying to catch her breath. "Hey so did my sister apologize?" Zero and Kira exchanged glances until they realized that this was Ivory's Twin sister Ebony. Zero answered her question while Kira tried to find similarities between Ebony and Ivory.

Before they could ask Ebony any questions she took off running down the hall that the boy just ran down before. "Well that was weird." Replied Zero after a few seconds. With that the two of them continued walking down the hall and soon came to large room full of chairs and plenty of androids spread out sitting in different little groups.

The two of them walked over and sat down in an area away from everyone else. Kira sat silently and observed what was going on in the room and Zero was looking around for someone to talk to. Zero didn't need to look long because two young blonds were now making their way over to where the two of them sat.

"Hey Zero, Kira what are you two up to." Zero looked up and tried to put names to the faces before him but couldn't for the life of him come up with any names. The boy looked at Kira and Zero nervously than back at his sister. "Uh, Rin I don't think they can remember our names." The girl, Rin, looked back at the two androids sitting in front her.

"Oh your right Len, I mean they did have a lot of names to remember." Rin said as she clapped her hands in front of herself. "Well this is my twin Len and you can call me Rin." Kira sat silently watching as Zero held a conversation with the two blondes. Kira listened even more when the words Road Roller escaped Rin's lips.

"Um what is this you're saying about a road roller?" asked Ebony's voice from behind Kira. Rin started to look a little nervous now that Ebony was in on the conversation. "Well I was just asking Zero if he would like to ride with Len and I on our Road Roller to town to hang out."

During that entire sentence Ebony's red eye seemed to become a deeper red then before as she stared at the little blue eyed blond with anger. "Don't you remember the damage you did last time you rode that thing into town?" Rin slowly nodded her head as Ebony continued. "And now you want to get more damage costs to pay off!?" Rin slowly shook her head as she continued to stare at the ground.

This time when Ebony spoke her features softened as a small smile came across her face. "If you guys want I can give you a ride into town in my car, Okay?" Rin and Len brightened up and simultaneously began nodding their heads.

Out of nowhere the small black haired red streak boy from before showed up yelling from a few feet away. "Hey Ebony I still have your book!" then to prove it he began waving it for everyone to see. Ebony paid no attention to the young boy as she continued staring at the group around her.

Gabriel took a few steps forward and yelled again. "Ebony, come and get it!" Ebony once again ignored the boy then brought up what the group wanted to do in town. Gabe brightened up and ran over yelling about how he wanted to go to the pet store. As Gabriel Got closer everyone knew that by the look in her eye this is what she wanted.

"Gotcha you little brat!" She yelled once Gabe was in her arm range. "No far you tricked me." Gabe whined as Ebony stole back her book. "There now that you paid your fee you may come along." Ebony said with a smile as she lifted Gabriel off of the floor.

"I will meet you guys out by my car in a minute I just need to run to my room to grab the keys." Ebony said as she ran off. She ran into her sister Ivory and then finally left the room. Ivory walked up a little shocked. "Well that was different." She said as she got closer to the group.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kira now interested in what was going on.

"Well usually Ebony would try anything to avoid going shopping." Ivory explained as the group began making their way to Ebony's car.

* * *

**A.N. so the next chapter will have the time in town shopping if you want something to happen just ask and I will try my best.**


	4. Out on the Town

**A.N. so yay my mother allowed me back on sorry again I would've had it up sooner but again mother's bad side. Luckily I got back on her good side quickly because I cleaned the house and also walked the dog for about 3 freaking hours. So here is the Time that the androids spent in town.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I say I no own Vocaloid**

* * *

Voclaoids used in chapter.

Zero Tamashi given by tusake16

Kira Seiza given by Yugao702

Gabriel Devine given by Gabriel The Demon

Daisy Sasori given by Cute Cool Phooka

* * *

Out on the town

The small group of androids, minus Ebony who left to her room to get the keys, made their way down to Ebony's car. It was a slightly small car but was large enough to fit the group. "So what are you guys planning on getting?" asked Zero as the group waited.

Kira was the first to answer. "Well I think I may just get some more clothes for casual days and just sitting around." Rin began jumping up and down. "I'll join you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Ivory thought for a second then shrugged. "I guess I just want to tag along for no real reason." She said a little out of Character. Gabriel began jumping up and down just as excited as Rin. "I want to go to the Pet Store and Get a turtle!" He said excited about the thought of having a pet.

At that point in time Ebony stepped out of the house with her keys and a piece of paper in hand. "Sorry it took so long guys I just needed to get a list of groceries from the master." Ebony said as she unlocked the doors of her car.

"Okay guys start packing in." Ebony said as she got into the driver's seat and started the small van. A few minutes passed as the other androids began arguing about who would sit where. Ebony burst out in anger as her patience wore thin. "Alright enough!" Everyone got quiet as Ebony continued to yell.

"Rin, Len, and Gabriel you three can sit in the back," she paused as Rin, Len, and Gabriel got into the back. "Kira you and Zero can sit in the middle." She said as the two mentioned got into the vehicle. "Ivory you sit up front and keep your mouth shut." She yelled as her twin got into the van. As Ebony began pulling out of the driveway everyone heard her mutter under her breath. "This is why I hate going to town."

The group now rode in silence at the fear of Ebony's anger, Kira and Zero watched out the window wonder where it was that they were shopping since this was their first trip out of the mansion, while in the back Rin, Len and Gabe were immersed in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Ivory on the other hand was relishing the fact that her sister actually allowed her to sit in the front.

"I Win!" yelled Gabe as Everyone in the Van nearly jumped out of their skins. Ebony seemed oblivious to the outburst and continued driving. When everyone saw that Ebony wasn't going to explode at the tiniest of sound they all began talking quietly.

Even though everyone was talking Kira was still silent, watching the world passed by. The buildings began to get bigger and bigger and soon the van made a quick turn left and pulled into the parking lot for a large three story complex mall.

Ebony quickly parked the car and got out soon followed by all the other androids. "Okay guys where do you want to stop first?" Asked Ebony once everyone was out only to be given confused stares by the rest of the group "What do you mean aren't we splitting up?" asked Zero as they began walking to the store.

"No cause them I have to find you all when it's time to go." Explained Ebony as the group walked into the cool air conditioned mall. "So where do you guys want to go first?" Ebony asked again, only to find that the group was already splitting up. Ebony let out a sigh as she looked down at the only one who still remained. "Fine but we meet back here in Three hours!" Ebony yelled out to the already disappearing androids.

"Come on Gabe, let's get this over with." Ebony said as the two of them began walking to the groceries.

* * *

"OH Kira look at this." Exclaimed Rin as she held up a pleated mini skirt that resembled Miku's in every way but color, the difference was that this one was a bright pink with sequins at the hem. Kira looked up from the clothes that she was looking at and thought for a moment.

"How much is it Rin?" Kira asked as she walked over to the blond girl. Rin examined the price tag and told Kira what it read. "About Twenty dollars." Kira grabbed it from the blond and walked over to the changing room to try the garment on.

"Rin, why did you have to drag me along with you?" Len asked as he stood off to the side, embarrassed that he had to stand in a woman's cloth store. "Well you could've just said something." His twin explained as she examined another article of clothing. "I did say something, in fact I was yelling!" Len said to his sister who was still somewhat ignoring him.

Len turned and began making his way out of the store. "Fine I'm going to try and catch back up with Ebony then." Len said back to his sister who was now handing more clothes to Kira. After Len saw that he wouldn't be missed he left.

* * *

Zero was walking through the store window shopping looking for something of interest when he saw a familiar figure standing at a counter of a cell phone shop. He walked inside and Saw Neru waiting patiently looking at her cell phone, only she wasn't texting like usual. "Hey Neru when did you leave the house?" Zero asked as her walked over to the counter and joined her.

Neru looked up. "Well my cell stopped working sometime last night so I left as soon as the store opened to get it fixed." Neru explained as the two continued waiting. "So you've been waiting this long for help?" Zero continued the conversation longing to hear her voice more. "Yeah, what about it?"

Zero just shrugged and began looking at the phones they had available.

* * *

Gabriel was running excitedly through the aisles getting the stuff that Ebony told him to get so that they could continue to the pet store and he could get his pet that he wanted. "Gabe, grab three cartons of milk while you're over there!" Ebony shouted as she made her way over to the produce section. Gabe quickly ran to and from the milk to the cart making two trips to grab all the milk. Ebony crossed another thing off of the list and continued down through the store muttering what else she needed.

As they were going through the frozen section they passed by Len who was starring at the ice cream in the freezer. "Len I thought you left with Rin?" Ebony said as she and Gabe got closer to the blonde. Len turned and Frowned at the thought of being in the women's clothing store. "I did leave with her but she and Kira are in a Women's Clothing store." He explained as he turned back to the Ice cream.

"Len did you want some Ice cream?" Ebony asked as she opened the freezer door and began pulling out Ice cream for Kaito and Gabe. Len nodded his head and grabbed the tub of banana flavored ice cream that he had his eyes on. "Banana flavored, Really Len?" Ebony asked as Len placed the tub into the Cart.

The blond nodded then followed as Ebony and Gabriel began making their way out of the aisle. "Len do you think you may have a banana addiction?" Ebony asked as the blond placed three bunches of the yellow fruit into the cart. "No I don't know what you mean." Len said as he continued walking. Ebony looked into the cart then back at the blond.

"Well I think I should make another trip later otherwise we won't be able to fit everything else." Ebony said as the three of them turned and began making their way to the checkout. "You haven't seen Ivory anywhere have you?" Ebony asked as they began putting the food and such on the conveyer belt. Gabe shook his head and then began putting everything into the cart once it was all scanned.

* * *

Ivory was running in the store glad to be free of her sister for three hours she looked up at the clock and saw that two and a half still remained. As Ivory turned the corner she saw a familiar bright blue and pink figure looking at the window of a store.

"Daisy, when did you get here!?" Ivory exclaimed to the Android. The girl turned at stared as the silver haired teenager and smiled. Her thigh length black hair tied up into its usual two low pigtails. Her shirt was her usual Light pink one that had the light baby blue star over the heart area. Her skirt was the same baby blue as the star and her light pink sneakers with the same light blue color in the shape of hearts were still spotless.

"Oh, Ivory I was about to ask you the same thing." Daisy said in her usual shy, quiet voice. Ivory smiled and looked through the window that Daisy was just gazing through. On the other side of the glass she saw charms and Bracelets like the ones you would give to a close friend, or in Daisy's case boy friend.

"Do you think I should get Kaito and I matching charms?" Daisy asked as she continued to stare at the other side of the glass. Ivory followed her friends gave and saw which charms Daisy was talking about. She was staring intently at the charms shaped like ice cream. Ivory smiled and looked at her black haired friend.

"If you think he would like it, you should get it." Ivory said with a smile. With that Daisy ran into the store and talked to the sales person about the charms. Ivory waited outside for her friend happy that Daisy followed her advice, when most people usually didn't even ask for it.

Daisy walked out of the store clutching a bag close to her chest a large smile plastered on her face. "Well I'm glad to see you happy." Ivory said once Daisy was standing in front of her. "Now let's go to the arcade!" Ivory said as she began to pull Daisy behind her to the Place of Games and Prizes.

"But wait Ivory, aren't there fights their?" Daisy yelled to her friend trying in vain to stop Ivory from pulling her to the Arcade. "Well yeah on a regular basis actually." Ivory said a bit too happily. On her way to the arcade though she stopped in her tracks and stared into the window of the Cell phone shop.

* * *

Zero and Neru were still waiting for the sales person of the cell shop to come and help them and during this time Zero continued to try and keep Neru talking just to continue hearing her voice. "So…." Zero trailed off trying to think of something to say, but failing miserably.

Neru looked up from her phone and stared at Zero, "So… What?" she asked in her clear voice. Zero's mind scrambled for something to say. "How close are you and that Haku chick anyway?" he asked for the hope that she wouldn't say anything to disappoint him.

Neru looked at him shocked by his question and shrugged. "Well the two of us are both fan-made and it took awhile to get noticed among the other official Vocaloid so the two of us just kinda stuck together and the rest is history." Neru explained in her normal tone, not really seeming to care much about the conversation.

Neru stopped and thought about the past probably. Zero sat in the silence thinking over what Neru just told him. "So, what about you?" Neru asked after a few seconds of silence. "What do you mean?" Zero asked back facing Neru confused by her question.

"I mean what's the relationship between you and Kira?" Neru asked bringing her face closer to Zero's. Zero stared at Neru shocked by her question. "Well if you must know there's nothing between Kira and I other than the fact that we were brought into this large mansion at the same time." He paused and moved in closer to Neru again. The air around the two got suffocating, Zero wanted so much to just tell Neru what he felt, but instead of speaking he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Neru's body closer to his, then tilting his head a bit he touched his lips to hers in a small passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

Zero pulled away because as he opened his eyes he saw through the shop window Ivory pulling a new face. Both of the two girls wore shocked expressions on their faces. Zero pulled away from Neru already wishing that he was in her embrace again. Now Neru wore the same shocked expression as Ivory and the other black haired girl had on their faces.

Zero now embarrassed raced out of the store, leaving Neru behind confused as to what just happened and Ivory and the other girl standing dumbstruck outside of the store.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry to end it here but this chapter is getting a little long for my liking so I shall continue the androids day on the town in the next chapter and hopefully be done with it by then. Sorry For the long wait but now you see why it took so long to get this chapter done and uploaded.** **Also to ****tusake16**** I hope that how I did the Zero and Neru kiss scene is okay with you it's just that I don't normaly write or in this case type those kinds of scenes. So until next time Pease, Love, And Virtual Hugs.**


	5. Out on the Town (Part 2)

**A.N. So yay new chapter but sorry for the wait cause I am not very good at staying on my mother's good side and before that my twin broke my jump drive so I had to re type whatever I had but I swear I will not let this new one that I got break. Also I had so much trouble trying to think of how this chapter would go so sorry again for the wait.**

**No new Vocaloids right now**

**Disclaimer: All ready went through this**

* * *

Out on the Town (Part 2)

Ebony, Len, and Gabe all made their way to the car to drop off the food so that they would have free hands at the pet shop. The small group of three began piling the items into the back of the car, and while Ebony was placing the bags in the car she noticed all the banana flavored items that the Small blond android had picked up.

She saw banana flavored Ice-cream, Pudding, the actual fruit and plenty more all in different quantities. She looked at the small blonde and shook her head not really understanding the small blonde.

Gabe saw that the food was all packed tightly in the car then ran ahead yelling back that he would meet them at the pet store, again Ebony just shook her head as the raven with red streaked hair boy run off.

* * *

Zero ran as far away from the Cell phone shop as he could still unsure as to why he did what he did and then why he got so embarrassed at the idea of being caught by the silver haired Android and her dark haired friend.

Zero slowly walked around hoping to find a spot to just sit and get away from the others and if he saw any one of the androids it would be too soon for him. Zero soon found a spot located in one of the corners of the mall and sat down at a fountain located there.

He silently watched the shoppers going about their own business.

"Come on I this I saw him Go this way!" He heard a familiar voice yelling from afar. 'Crap' He thought as he stood and ran for another hiding spot. As he ran he gazed the crowd hoping to spot the crazy silver haired android before she spotted him.

As Zero was looking through the crowd his eyes met the light blue eyes of the crazy silver haired girl as she began running over to catch him.

* * *

Kira and Rin had just finished up buying loads of new clothes and putting them the bags into Ebony's black car, and began making their way back into the mall for more shopping. As the two tried to find another store of interest Rin caught sight of a somewhat close friend.

"Neru!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to the second blond who appeared to be deep in thought, at the sound of her friend calling her name she looked up and a great amount of strain was clear on her face.

"Oh, hey Rin." The long haired blond said as her friend sat down next to her. "Neru what's wrong?" Rin asked as she saw her friend avert her gaze back to the ground. Neru looked back up at Rin's question and gave a slight reassuring smile. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind right now." Neru said as she stood.

She looked at Rin a little apologetic as she looked back to the ground. "Sorry Rin but I want to think about this alone for awhile." Neru said as she turned and walked away leaving Rin alone with Kira confused, while Kira on the other hand had gears turning in her head about what she just heard.

* * *

Ebony, Gabe, And Len all made the journey back through the store to the Pet shop. Gabe instantly ran to the reptiles Len walked silently to the Fish as Ebony followed the raven haired boy to the reptiles to make sure that he got everything he needed for his soon to be pet.

Len stared at the fish swimming lazily through the tank wondering what his hyper active sister was up to. He turned and saw the two raven haired androids looking through the turtles. Ebony was holding a tank and the essentials while Gabe was looking for the perfect turtle.

Len signed as he continued looking at the fish.

A few minutes passed of Len just starring at the fish lazily swimming in the tank. "Len let's go put this into the car and look for everyone else." Ebony's voice came from behind. Len turned and saw the female's arms packed with stuff while the boy who wanted the turtle had nothing in his hands but a small box containing said animal.

Len nodded his head and the three made their way to the checkout and them to the car.

* * *

Ivory pulling Daisy close behind her began chasing after Zero as he ran away from the two of them. "Come on Daisy we need to see why he ran." Ivory said back to her friend as the two of them ran.

Ivory being as tall as she was scanned over the crowd of shoppers until she finally caught sight of Zero's familiar silver streaked black hair. "Daisy come on this way." Ivory yelled back to her still quiet friend.

Ivory reached out once Zero came within grabbing distance, then once his arm came within her grasp he quickly pulled away and turned around to stare at the two girls who then just stood staring at him shocked at what he just did.

"What do you want!?" Zero asked once he stopped panting and was able to yell out those few words bringing unwanted attention to the three of the androids. Daisy quickly stepped behind Ivory trying to get away from the now furious Zero. While Ivory being the tallest of the three stood her full height and stared down at Zero.

"We just wanted to know why you ran out of the shop like that." Ivory explained calmly.

Zero looked up to the silver haired psycho and back at the ground. "Well I didn't think anyone would see me kissing Neru like I was." He looked back up and saw Ivory shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me you were embarrassed by something like that?" Ivory said as she continued to stare at Zero. Zero took a step back surprised by the fact that Ivory was taking this so lightly. But before he could say anything Ivory continued speaking.

"Zero do you know how many androids I have seen in the past five years I have been installed?" Zero looked at the silver haired android in front of him surprised that she has only been installed for a short five years, than not wanting to keep her question hanging he shook his head.

"Well I have seen enough to last me a life time okay and there are probably more to come." She paused and looked up at a nearby clock seeing that they still had half an hour remaining. "I mean even Daisy here has a partner and you can usually find them kissing anytime they pass each other in the hall."

Zero began feeling uncomfortable at the fact that all these androids were together and he was still embarrassed at the fact that he was caught kissing, he was also confused at the fact that Ivory was acting completely out of character right now and not acting like her childish self.

"Zero if you truly need help getting over the embarrassment I think I know something that can help." Ivory said quickly bringing Zero back to reality.

Before Zero could ask what she had in mind Ivory turned and began dragging Daisy behind her back in the direction of Ebony's car.

* * *

The entire group met back at the car and began packing all of their new items in the car. Rin and Kira were a little though but when they finally showed up they had an extra body with them.

Neru caught sight of Zero the same time that he caught sight of her and the entire group knew that something happened between them as the two of them simultaneously turned their gazes away from each other.

Ivory was the first to break the oncoming silence as she grabbed a hold of both Zero's and Daisy's shoulders and began dragging them away from the group. "Daisy brought her car so Zero and I are just going to get a ride from her." Ivory said as she continued to drag the two of the androids away from the rest of the group.

Neru snapped out of her daze and turned to walk back to her own car, leaving everyone else to pack into Ebony's car and sit I silence on the way home.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah finally I got the chapter up sorry for the wait but I just can't get motivated some times and then when I do it is for something else but I finally got this chapter up. So please don't kill me I will try to get the next one up soon but don't get your hopes up.**

**So until next time…Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


	6. Figuring out Love

**A.N. So yeah no excuse here other than the fact that other things usually keep me busy and I get distracted from this by either drawing of typing other fanfics also school helps in that matter by giving me homework but I can only blame myself for not finishing it so yeah, again sorry for the delayDisclaimer: No own Vocaloid or OC's other than Ivory and Ebony **

* * *

Figuring out Love

The day before was one that could not be easily forgotten by either Neru or Zero and it was on both of their minds throughout the next day and caused Zero to mess up many times in his recording that he had to do it a dozen times before it came down to the Director of the albums to just have Zero leave until he could focus.

So that is how Zero ended up laying on the couch in the judge's outfit that he was wearing during the recording of his version of Judgment of Corruption. Zero was exhausted and was just finally falling asleep but still the sad and confused look on Neru's face haunted him as he fell asleep.

Neru sat in her room trying to figure out still why Zero ran out of the store the way that he did the feeling of her fingers trailing through his ruffled silver streaked black hair, and the way she felt inside when their lips met in that small yet passionate kiss.

Without realizing it tears began streaming down her face but she had yet to figure out why Zero running out on her the way he did was making her feel so bad, it felt almost like she had known him forever within that one kiss and when he pulled away he was gone and they were never to see each other again. A sudden knock on her closed door brought her out of herself misery and back to reality.

"Neru it's me is it okay if I come it?" came and all too familiar voice sounded from the other side of the closed door. Quickly Neru wiped away her her tears and answered as calmly as she could. "Yeah Rin you can come in." sadly Neru knew her friend well enough to know that Rin could still tell something was up by the sound of her voice.

Rin burst through the door and ran to Neru's bed holding the longer haired blond close to her in a tight hug trying to calm her sad and confused friend down.

"Neru please tell me what's wrong." Rin almost pleaded to her friend as she pulled away and stared at Neru in the eyes looking for some type of answer. Before Neru could answer however Rin cut in with her own answer. "It has to do with that Zero guy doesn't it?" Rin asked forcefully, slowly Neru nodded and at this slight gesture Rin jumped off the bed and began ranting about how she always thought Zero was not to be trusted and how she knew he was bad from the start.

Neru stood up and began trying to calm her friend down before she alerted the whole mansion that something had happened and that she was in one of her moods again.

"Rin please it's not what you think, just calm down." Neru practically begged her friend. Rin stopped her rant to see just how hurt and confused Neru was and decided to take it upon herself to figure out what was going on between her friend and the silver streaked black haired android.

Inside the large lounge room with its dozens of couches and a few androids sitting randomly among the dozens of couches were Zero still sleeping and across the room was another black haired android Daisy sitting across her boyfriend Kaito the matching ice cream shaped charms along with the bracelets they easily slipped onto.

Kaito smiled with his friendly smile that always managed to make Daisy blush and this time was no different. Kaito leaned over and took one of the charms with the bracelet and clipped it onto Daisy's wrist then held out his wrist for Daisy to do the same for him.

The two of them hugged and when Daisy looked up she saw the blond haired Rin and white haired Ivory walking over to the still sleeping Zero. Daisy turned back to her still smiling boyfriend and couldn't help but smile herself, but she stopped smiling when she felt the steady glare of someone glaring at her back.

Daisy slowly turned and saw the older and usually drunk Meiko Sakine starring at her evilly; Daisy knew the reason for this and usually tried to avoid the elder android and this time was no different as she got up and With Kaito following the two of them walked out of the lounge and began making their way to the back garden.

Rin slowly but surely made her way to the lounge where she could find the sleeping Zero, down the hall from Neru's room Rin ran into the very strange android Ivory who seemed to switch moods with her twin sister Ebony all the time.

"Hi Rin what are you up to?" asked the white haired girl from her spot against the wall. Rin just shook her head and continued walking knowing full well that Ivory would start to follow her until Rin reached her destination.

The two of them finally made it to the lounge and sure enough they found Zero sleepy deeply on one of the many couches scattered around the room. Rin quickly made her way to the sleeping android and began furiously shaking him till he finally woke up and starred up at the blond still half asleep.

"Zero I need to ask you something." Rin stated wanting to get straight to the point of her waking the male android up. Zero still half asleep starred up at the blond girl like she was speaking another language, but soon got what she wanted as she began running through her question.

Zero tried to shake off the remaining tiredness that remained as he listened to the blond role through her question and them as she began ranting. Zero quickly tried to answer her question which only seemed to make her ranting worse, Rin only calmed down when Ivory finally took her to another part of the room to let out her frustration. When they came back Zero was wide awake and it was Ivory who asked to questions.

"Zero, Rin would like to know if there is something going on between you and Neru?" Ivory asked calmly which confused Zero because Ivory saw what happened in the cell phone shop so why didn't she just tell Rin herself.

Ivory simply shrugged when Zero gave her a questioning look and then Zero slowly and calmly began explaining what happened at the cell phone shop. Rin's expression went from hard and unreadable to joyous and happy as she began jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"OH My Gosh we have to go and tell her how you truly feel!" Rin exclaimed happily as she began making her way to the hall leading to all the bedrooms. Zero quickly got up and stopped the smaller blond by grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back to the couches.

"Zero what's wrong?" Rin asked as she looked to the male android. Zero shook his head and looked up at her. "I don't just want to march into her bedroom and declare it was all a misunderstanding." Zero exclaimed as he placed his head into his hands.

Ivory stood and had a look of deep thought on her face "Maybe we need to think of a way to get Zero and Neru alone together and they can work it out amongst themselves." Ivory said aloud to herself more than to anybody else.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for not adding half as many OC's as I probably could but I will next time hopefully next time and hopefully that chapter will be longer and more interesting, so yeah also today I got mauled by my tiny puppy who is not that tiny anymore but point is I now have huge scars running across my neck. Hahahaha it hurts like a bitch also so yeah end of idle conversation.**

**Until next time Peace, Love, and Virtual Hugs**


End file.
